


Step Out for a Moment

by purajobot935



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Conjunx Endura, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, I cannot tag more, Introspection, It'll spoil the fic, MTMTE, Memories, Stargazing, spoiler warnings just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you do out here?”<br/>“Watch the stars mostly.”</p><p>Rewind, Tailgate and a little conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Out for a Moment

“Didn’t expect to see you out here.”

Tailgate gave a bit of a startled squeak and turned to see Rewind standing on the observation deck of the _Lost Light_.

“I heard this was a quiet spot,” he replied after regaining his composure.

“It is, at that.” Rewind sat down next to him. “It’s peaceful, compared to the inside.”

The other minibot nodded. “I can see why you like it here.” He sighed contently. “It’s easy to forget all the chaos and… life in general that goes on in there.” He looked around at the vast darkness around him. “What do you do out here?”

Rewind regarded him. “Watch the stars mostly.”

“The stars?”

“Yes. There’s millions of them if you focus hard enough. Sometimes they cluster just so that they form pictures.”

“Oh, I see.” Tailgate stared into the emptiness and tried to see what Rewind meant. “Ah, yes I see some. Don’t know if I can make pictures though.”

“Chromedome says it’s a talent I have.” The archivist tilted his head as he watched Tailgate try to stargaze. “Is he alright in there?”

Tailgate’s visor flickered a bit. “I think so. Not that I talked to him much either, but he’s okay.”

“That’s good. I saw him briefly, but he went away before I could say anything to him.” Rewind absently rubbed a hand over his spark chamber. “It still hurts. I want to talk to him, more than anything, and put this silly argument behind us, but he doesn’t come out here.”

Tailgate rubbed his own spark chamber. “It does though, doesn’t it?”

Rewind nodded, then sighed. “I’m being selfish. How are things with you and Cyclonus?”

The white-and-blue minibot gave a little laugh. “Well he’s softened a bit more, but that’s about it. Still the same old purple jet.” Tailgate looked over his shoulder. “Just hope he won’t suddenly appear behind me and hear me say that.”

Rewind chuckled. “I think you’re quite safe.”

“How did you and Chromedome do it though? All those years together, through everything you went through…? I mean, I know it wasn’t all smooth sailing all the time, that much was obvious.”

The archivist’s visor dimmed. “No, we had to work at it. There were quarrels, mostly about his injecting, but even when things got strained I had to remind myself that I made a commitment to this mech, and I’m bound to that.”

“But do you love him, still?”

“Oh yes.” The visor brightened a little bit. “That’s what keeps me bound to him, I guess, if you want to put it simply.”

Tailgate considered this, then asked, “How did you know he was the one? Your Endura?” He hugged his knees to his chest and looked at his friend.

There was a hidden smile that Tailgate sensed was on Rewind’s face. “Well, at one time I just asked myself: was it harder to live with him or without him? That settled it.” He looked back at Tailgate. “And I think someone else asked himself that question, too.”

The other mech sat up a little straighter. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I think you do. You’re not stupid, Tailgate.” He glanced back at the door that led back inside. “He’s waiting for you, y’know, to come back.”

“What about you? We miss you in there. Chromedome misses you so much.”

There was a touch of sadness in Rewind’s EM field. “It’s not time for me yet.”

“Will it ever be? You can’t just sit out here forever.” Tailgate felt it even as his legs pushed him to stand. 

Rewind gave a small, humourless laugh. “Endura. Enduring. It’s literal, did you know that? As long as he’s there, I’ll be here. When you make a commitment like that, you’re bound for life – both your lives. I can’t really leave as long as he’s still here.”

Tailgate looked pained. “So you can’t… he doesn’t know?”

“Maybe. I don’t know if he knows. I’m not that upset; at least I get to keep an optic on him and make sure he’s doing okay.”

“It’s not fair. You should be together.”

“Life’s not always fair, Tailgate.” Rewind shrugged. “Would you give him a message for me though?”

“Of course.”

“Tell him I love him… and that I’m proud of him. He’s going to get better.”

“I will. I’ll remember and I will.” Tailgate bent and hugged his friend tight. “I miss you, too.”

Rewind leaned into the embrace. “You’ll be alright. I’ll be keeping an optic on you as well, but it’s time for you to go back. They’re waiting for you.”

The hug tightened. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry. I don’t want to leave you out here all alone.”

“I’ll be alright.” Rewind patted the white arm. “Go on now.” He gave the other minibot a gentle push towards the door. “Oh, and one more thing. One last thing.”

Tailgate stopped. “I’m listening.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Chromedome?” Tailgate tapped on the doorframe to the mech’s hab-suite. “Are you busy?”

“Tailgate, hey.” The mech stood. “Not at the moment. What can I do for you?”

The minibot beckoned him out. “Take a walk with me.”

The yellow visor flickered in momentary confusion, but he followed the white-and-blue bot out into the hallway. “Alright, where are we going?”

“Stargazing. I heard that sometimes they cluster just so that they form pictures.”

Tailgate looked up to see Chromedome’s expression soften knowingly, as his hand unconsciously touched his spark chamber.

“Yeah. They do that sometimes.”

Tailgate nodded. “You know what else I heard?”

Chromedome smiled a bit as they walked. “I’m listening…”

 

~END.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rewind/Tailgate friendship fic/bromance. They're just adorable and... I really don't know how to explain this fic. 
> 
> It's just something that was swirling around in my head, and it was going to originally be the two of them pre MTMTE 15/16, but then, I dunno... had this weird compulsion to make it... well, like this. Where Tailgate, in those final moments of the cybercrosis has just about crossed over to the spirit world, which is how he's able to see and talk to Rewind so clearly.
> 
> Yeah, I really don't know. Blame Halloween.


End file.
